My Darling, My Girl
by CorporalPetra
Summary: After Rose Tyler is killed in a Dalek attack, the Doctor swears he will protect their newborn daughter from harm. But as she ages, his promise becomes harder and harder to keep as she drifts away. Rated T.


**I do not own Doctor Who. I hope you enjoy and please forgive me for the feels. I'm sorry. **

* * *

A large explosion rocked the TARDIS as another laser was fired in its direction. Fighting the Daleks was not an easy task, especially since they had this nasty habit of not dying. Around the circular controls of the time traveling machine was the last Time Lord, dashing from control to control, trying to avoid getting shot down or killed. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as he realized that his only option was to land on the Dalek ship and take it down from the inside.

"Rose," he called over his shoulder for his perky blonde companion and wife.

"Yeah Doctor?" she called, approaching the main control room of the TARDIS.

"I'm going to have to land the TARDIS inside the Dalek ship and take it out from the inside," he said, not looking up from his controls.

"Isn't that to dangerous?" Rose asked, looking at her husband. He looked up from the controls he was working so hard to direct and nodded with his original half crazy grin.

"Yeah."

Rose managed a small smile. "Are you sure we can do this?"

"Oh yeah," he said turning his attention back to the controls, "We've been through much worse, we can make it." Rose nodded silently. She'd been with him now for three years, married to him when she turned twenty-one. That was the happiest days of her life until she found out only eleven months ago that she would be a mother. Rose was jerked out of her thoughts by the sound of her husband's voice.

"I'm landing the TARDIS," he said turning around and looking at her, hitting a switch on the controls as he did so. She nodded.

"What's our plan?" she asked.

"The plan is," he said looking up and then looking back down at her, "The plan is I'm going out there to take care of things." He grabbed his sonic screwdriver off the control panel and stuck it into his jacket pocket.

"But," Rose began in protest, "You can't go out there alone. You'll die!" The Doctor gave her a sad smile.

"I would rather die than have you or the baby get hurt." Rose felt her eyes sting with tears.

"But-" she tried, but was stopped with a kiss by her husband. She kissed him, letting a tear roll down her cheek.

"I love you," he whispered, "And I love our baby."

"I love you too," she smiled.

"I'll be back, I promise. Keep the door locked and stay hidden in case anything happens." The Doctor ordered. Rose nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. The Doctor turned toward the door and glanced back at her.

"Allons-y": He said with his infamous smirk before barging out of the TARDIS. Rose quickly bolted the TARDIS doors shut. She leaned against them for a moment before running over to the control panel to switch on the cameras outside the TARDIS. There was nothing to look at for a moment, until she heard the mechanical noise of the Daleks closing in as they appeared on the screen.

Not wasting anytime Rose bolted down the hallway to her child's room. Her child was sleeping soundly in her cradle, wrapped in a pink blanket identifying her as a girl. Rose gently scooped up her child in her arms and rocked her side to side for a moment.

"Mommy loves you, Skye," she whispered to her daughter. There was a moment of silence between the two and then a loud bang. Rose looked up frightened. She ran with her daughter to check the cameras. She held back a gasp as she saw on the screen that four Daleks were trying to find a way inside the TARDIS. Without a moment of hesitation, Rose ran to hide her child.

"I'm sorry love," Rose whispered as she gently tucked her daughter in her bedroom closet. Tears streamed down the blonde humans cheeks as she carefully concealed her child with clothing. Rose quickly kissed her forehead before whispering an "I love you" and standing, shutting the closet door. She exited the room and shut the door.

"Listen TARDIS," Rose said loudly, "Don't you dare let them hurt her should I…well." Rose was silent for a moment before she continued, "If they search you, don't let them find this door. Can you do that for me?" She didn't wait for a response. There was another loud bang and she knew they were almost inside. As a last line of defense, Rose grabbed the baseball back her ex- boyfriend Mickey had given her what seemed like years ago.

Trying to act fearless, Rose stood promptly next to the control panel of the TARDIS. She knew very well that she could pilot the TARDIS somewhere safe, but she couldn't- wouldn't leave her husband in this Dalek hell hole alone. She would stand and fight…or die trying.

There was a loud crash as the doors of the TARDIS caved in. Rose jumped back a little in surprise before planting her feet firmly with the bat in hand. She tried to remain calm as three or four Daleks entered the TARDIS at their slow, grinding pace.

"Where is the doctor?" One Dalek, who appeared to be the commander, said with his mechanical voice. Rose remained silent, her feet glued to the floor she was standing upon.

"Speak human," another demanded, moving closer to her. She swallowed and answered coolly,

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you."

"Tell us where this precious doctor of yours is or perish," the first one spoke up. Rose forced her expression to remain emotionless.

"Do it then," she said calmly, knowing that should not have provoked them, but it was the only way to ensure her child's safety. There was a second of silence before the second Dalek screamed,

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Rose saw everything good and bad in her life flash before her eyes, and every adventure she'd ever had with the Doctor. She saw his proposal, their wedding, the birth of their daughter, and everything up to this moment before the electric beam hit her from the Daleks ray. She screamed out in pain as fire ran through her body and she crumbled to the floor dead as a rock.

The first Dalek turned to his comrades and spoke.

"Search the-"he was cut off by the sound of an explosion as both ships, the Dalek and TARDIS, shook with violence.

"Retreat! Retreat!" The commander Dalek ordered as the four ushered out of the TARDIS and back to safety. It wasn't until moments later that they realized that the Doctor had once again foiled their plans to reign supreme over the universe.

Having accomplished his mission, the Doctor raced back to the TARDIS to remove it and his family from the Dalek ship to avoid being blown up as well, completely unaware of the events that had just occurred.

"Rose!" he called with a grin as he neared the TARDIS. His grin dissolved as he noticed that the doors had been force open.

"Rose!" he called more urgently, a deep pit settling into the bottom of his stomach. This couldn't be good.

"Rose! Rose where are…" the Doctor trailed off, a feeling of nausea waving over him at the sight before him. There was his wife, the only human woman he'd ever loved, motionless and dead on the TARDIS floor.

"Rose!" He cried out dropping his knees, tears springing in his eyes, "Rose, I'm so sorry." He cupped her dead cheek in his hand, "I'm so, so sorry." He sobbed, putting his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he whispered after a long time of silence sitting next to his dead wife, "I love you so much." He felt a stabbing pain in his hearts. His sadness quickly turned into an urgency to get the TARDIS out of there as another explosion rocked the ship. The Dalek ship was about to blow and if the Doctor didn't get the TARDIS out of there so was he.

He reluctantly stepped away from his deceased wife to pilot the TARDIS out of there. He ran around the controls hitting buttons and flipping switches. He quickly hit a few buttons and flipped a switch to repair the TARDIS doors before pulling the large lever that always sent them flying into time and space. There was the loud _whrrrr whrrrr _of the TARIDIS's engines as it took off.

Now that the TARDIS was safe from exploding, he slowly turned back to look at his wife. He felt more hot tears bubbling up in his eyes at the thought of losing everything. Suddenly, his head snapped up in realization. His child. Skye, his daughter could still be alive somewhere on the TARDIS. Oh, that was so Rose!

"TARDIS," the Doctor commanded, "Take to Skye, now!" A door to his right flicked open and he raced down the hallway, towards what looked like his bedroom door. He pushed open the door with a loud bang. His eyes wildly searched the room. Suddenly the TARDIS spoke to him in his head.

_She's inside the closet. _

"Thank you," he muttered, rushing to the closet and sliding open the door. On the bottom of the closet floor was a tall pile of clothing that he vaguely remembered not being there before. As the Doctor gently dug through the pile of clothes he said a silent prayer that his daughter was still alive and the Daleks hadn't found her. He pulled away one of Rose's old t-shirts to reveal the small blonde head of his daughter.

"Oh thank goodness," he sighed with relief picking up his now crying daughter into his arms, angry that she was disturbed from her nap. He hugged her close to him and thanked everything he could that his brilliant wife had thought of hiding the baby.

Tears of relief pooling in his eyes, the Doctor held is child away from his chest in his arms and looked into her soft brown eyes. He stood and carried his baby into the control room where his wife no longer lay. In a state of shock, he turned his attention from his baby and looked around. Where could she have gone? He was positive that she had been dead…

Then the TARDIS spoke to him.

_I absorbed her body and soul into my vortex so that she could stay with you forever…_

The Doctor gave a small, sad smile, "Thank you…" he whispered, as he turned his attention back to Skye. She was fussing, still clearly upset about her interrupted nap.

"Shh, shh…" he soothed her, "Daddy's here, and he's not going anywhere." He gently bounced her in his arms to calm her fussing. His soft expression hardened as he said,

"I promise I will always protect you, no matter what, my darling girl."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry again about the whole feels thing..This story is on hiatus right now but it may or may not make a come back soon. I really don't know. Please review and follow!**


End file.
